fitted
by adored
Summary: In which Aki should really learn to take Crow more seriously.  crow/aki, M


5Ds isn't mine, characters aren't mine, etc! also, a warning for potential slight dubcon that _definitely_ wasn't intended when i actually wrote this, but noticed when i was editing and overthinking it. oops? don't worry, i definitely wasn't aiming for anything squicky in here.

* * *

><p>Aki should <em>really<em> start taking Crow a little more seriously, because when he says he's going to do something, he's going to do it.

When she mentions that she's going to go shopping for some warmer weather-appropriate clothing, he comments, with a wolfish grin on his face, that he'll accompany her and carry her bags if she lets him in the dressing room with her. She just gives him a pointed look and laughs, because it's _Crow_, and he likes to make comments like that. He goes with her anyway, because he doesn't have work and he's not exactly going to object to spending a day with his girlfriend, even if _shopping_ is in the schedule.

It's not all that bad, really; he watches Aki's face light up when she sees a dress she particularly likes, the little blush that appears on her face whenever Crow tells her he thinks she would look cute in it. It's the whole... waiting outside her dressing room as she tries on said dress thing that gets to him. He doesn't like to stay still for very long, wants to walk around, and he becomes a little more irritated with every person who walks by and does a double-take when they see the markers on his face.

The irritation quickly fades, however, when Aki opens the door and steps out of the room to show him the dress she just tried on. Now, Crow doesn't know much about fashion at all, but if he could describe it, it's just... _Aki_. A soft pink color, hardly flashy at all so she could wear it any time of the day, and, well, Crow's just a fan of Aki wearing dresses in general. He tries not to outright stare at how the dress is long enough to avoid being trashy, but short enough to really show off those nice legs, or how the bust of the dress gives a nice view of her cleavage without going overboard about it...

Crow quickly looks back up at Aki's face, mentally cursing himself for sizing her up and down like so (but, looking at her even in her casual dress, he wonders if anyone can really blame him). "It's nice. Looks good on you." He gives a reassuring, if not kind of dorky, grin and gives her a thumbs up.

Aki warmly smiles at him in appreciation, and then there's that cute flush on her face again. She turns on her heel and steps back inside the room to survey her reflection in the mirror and decide on the dress, and Crow takes the time to look around. The rest of the shopping center was pretty busy, but this particular shop seems to be having a slow day. He's noticed that most customers just come in, browse, and walk back out. Occasionally a guest wants to try on clothing, but not many of them do... and this gives him an idea, one that will definitely cure his boredom.

Crow takes a look at the door that Aki is in, finally decided on that one dress and about to move on to another, then he pokes his head around the corner of the dressing room aisle to observe the shopkeeper, who has his back turned and seems to be paying more attention to the register. With a wicked grin on his face, he slips inside the dressing room with Aki, closes the door behind him and locks it.

She freezes when she hears the lock of the door, and looks up at the mirror beside her to find her boyfriend standing right there behind her. She quickly turns around and hisses, "Crow, what are you-"

Before she knows it, Aki finds herself against the mirror, Crow kissing her, and this is so inappropriate, they're _in public_, but she can't help but kiss back when Crow has her like _this._ He moans into the kiss, one hand reaching up over her dress and for her breast, and that's when she has to make herself stop him, grabbing his wandering hand.

"No," Aki says in a low voice, as stern as she can in this situation, "Absolutely not. Crow, somebody could _hear_ us-"

Crow presses himself flush against her body again, murmuring against her lips with a smirk on his face, "That's what makes this fun." He kisses her again, slowly and deeply, and she can feel this one all the way down to her toes. It's almost like she melts into it, lets his hands roam all over her while she makes quiet noises into the kiss. Crow parts from Aki's lips, trailing small kisses down her jawline and to her neck, where he _knows_ he's going to get a reaction out of her. Against her better judgment, she tilts her head back and allows him to continue, biting her bottom lip to keep from making any noise.

Aki's head snaps back up whenever Crow's hands pull her dress up. "We.. We'll get in trouble, you have to stop..." and then one of Crow's hands rubs her through her panties, and she loudly gasps, quickly moving one of her hands over her mouth as soon as she registers what she just did. His hand keeps moving, and she has to actually bite down on her hand; she can _feel_ his grin against her neck, that damn cocky grin that she just wants to slap off, or kiss off, or-

"But you don't want me to stop at all, do you, Aki?" Crow presses a couple more kisses to her neck, strokes her some more, and talks lowly in her ear, "You're _soaked_."

_That's such an exaggeration,_ Aki thinks, but damn if he's not at least a little right- she's definitely turned on, as much as she doesn't want to be, _shouldn't_ be. Crow tugs her panties to the side and slides one finger inside, then a second. Aki begins to make small whimpering noises and gasps, and as much as Crow would like to watch her, pretty little face flushed and mouth open, he doesn't want them to get caught either, so he presses his lips against hers to keep her quiet while he keeps working his fingers inside her.

Aki turns her head away, breaking away from the kiss. "Wh-What if I told you... ah, that I really wanted to stop?"

Crow's expression grows a little softer, cupping one cheek in his free hand and turning her face so that she's looking at him again. "Then I'd stop in a heartbeat, if you really wanted me to." He presses himself closer to her, leans his forehead against hers while his thumb presses against her clit, causing her to shudder and gasp again. "But you don't want me to."

She starts to almost feel shy now, looking away from his eyes, watching every one of her expressions so intently, but she still tries to lace her speech with a defensive tone. "Mm- Maybe I really do..."

"Then why don't I have to even move my fingers anymore?"

Aki freezes in a mix of horror and embarrassment over what Crow just said, and the realization that _he's right_- she's literally _riding_ his fingers now, and the worst part about it all is that _she's not even stopping_, she's still bucking her hips up to his hand, trying to coax his fingers into bringing her to climax because damn it, he's already brought her to this point, and despite the risk they're taking, she doesn't know what she'd do if he stopped now. She grips both of his arms, buries her face into his neck and desperately tries to quiet her moans by biting on her lip, _anything_; she whimpers into his ear that she's close, he can already tell through the small shudders running through the girl's body. Crow only fingers her a little longer, curling the digits and bringing her right to her peak before he pulls them away.

Aki honestly looks like she could slap him right now, but he spins her around so that her back is to him and she's facing her reflection. Her breath hitches when she realizes what he's planning.

"You're kidding," she hisses at him over her shoulder. He _can't_ be doing this to her while she can... _see them_ doing it. But sure enough, Aki can hear Crow undoing his pants, and she just hides her face in her arm leaned against the mirror, squeezing her eyes shut, too embarrassed to look at her- _their_ reflection.

She feels one hand go to her waist, steadying her, and then her eyes fly open when she feels the head of his cock against her opening, and doesn't even bother to hide a shuddering moan whenever he presses inside. Both of his hands move to her hips, gripping them as he begins to move inside her, and if she thought it was difficult hiding her reactions to his fingers, _this_ was going to be impossible.

Crow begins with slow, deep thrusts, trying to avoid the noise they would make if he just started out quick and forceful, as much as he (_both of them_, really) would like to do so. It's still enough for Aki to have to force herself to keep her noises down, shutting her eyes and laying her head against her arm again. Crow presses kisses from the top of her back, exposed by the dress, up to the back of her neck and to her ear.

"Aki, look at yourself."

She quickly shoots him another _are you crazy?_ expression over her shoulder, on the side where he's leaning, but the look in his eyes, that burning, almost _dark_ look tells her that he's completely serious. She forces herself to slowly turn and look at the image in the mirror- _face flushed, hair mussed, dress pulled over her waist, being thoroughly taken from behind-_ and she quickly hides her face again with almost an undignified squeak sound, too flustered to keep watching herself that way.

Crow definitely disagrees, though, pressing heated kisses to her shoulder and neck, whispering his praises of her in her ear, _so good, Aki, so fucking beautiful,_ dirty, filthy thoughts of what he wants to do to her while he thrusts into her at an increased speed, a desperate need for release, and even biting into her hand can't help her stay quiet at this point.

He moves inside of her quicker, faster, and it's so difficult for her to stay silent, as desperately as she tries. She almost doesn't notice when Crow suddenly stops moving altogether, pulling Aki flush to his own body and covering her mouth with his hand. She tries to piece together what's going on, lost in some sort of pleasured daze and confusion, and then her eyes widen when she hears it.

A few sets of footsteps, and a female voice; probably the shopkeeper letting a woman in a dressing room... the one right next to theirs.

Aki hears the door next to their room shut, and the customer starts to undress and try on her clothing, and she looks over her shoulder at Crow in a _what do we do now?_ fashion. He lays his head against her shoulder, and he thinks that unless this girl wants to hear a very horny, very _frustrated_ guy fucking his girlfriend against this mirror, she'd better damn well only have a shirt to try on.

Aki notices the annoyed expression on her boyfriend's face, and as lowly as she can, almost in a breath rather than speech, "You're the one who wanted to have public sex." Crow shoots her a pointed look, and she tries to reply with the most innocent expression she can muster, because hey, she's right. She believes that they're just going to wait it out, hopefully this girl in the stall beside them won't have much to try on, but a panicked expression falls on her face whenever Crow tries to slowly, a _lot_ more slowly, move again. She mouths at him, _"What are you doing?"_ and he presses his face into her neck, murmurs against it, _"I can't help it, you feel so good, I can't-"_

It's not near as fast or as pleasurable as their current pace was, but Aki still has a mental freak-out as she listens to the stall next to them. She can't _actually_ tell, unfortunately, but it seems like the girl in the room beside them hasn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, or at least she hasn't spoken or asked about it if she has. However, Crow's thrusts start to increase again, and it feels too good, Aki can't even bring herself to stop him, but she knows unless that girl in the other stall gets out _now_, she's definitely going to hear something she shouldn't.

Like how Aki makes a small cry, louder than she really wanted it to be, whenever Crow makes a particularly good move. Aki quickly covers her mouth and in an attempt to cover it up, she forces herself to make a small cough, as if the previous cry was just an attempt to clear her throat. It seems to work, as the customer in the other stall doesn't miss a beat, and whenever the door beside them opens, Crow thinks it might just be one of the greatest sounds he's heard.

They wait until they hear footsteps fading off in the background, and then before the word _now_ can fully pass through Aki's lips, Crow's back to his quick pace from before. It doesn't take long at all before Aki's crying out again into her hand, still holding on to the little bit of hope that she can quiet herself. Crow leans over her, flush against her back, and the small space in the dressing room is filled with their combined muffled moans and gasps.

"_Fuck,_" Crow groans against her shoulder when she tightens around him. He can tell she's close again, and so is he, and he wants her to go with him. His hand moves between Aki's legs, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing over it. Aki goes just short of crazy with that, losing any sort of care for being quiet. Both of them moan together, Crow muttering against her shoulder for her to come with him, and it doesn't take much after that before Aki lets out a sharp cry, her orgasm hitting her in waves and forcing her to moan incoherently against her arm. Almost as soon as she finds hers, Crow moans her name against her shoulder when he comes, too.

Aki presses herself against the mirror, now very slightly fogged from her own breath, and Crow lays himself against her back as they both try to come back down. After a bit, Crow finally pulls away from her, spinning her around and admiring the state he's left her in, completely mussed, flustered, and sated. Aki dazedly looks down on the floor, kneeling down (as far as she can, anyway) and picking up her panties to put them back on, taking off the dress she has on to put on the other dress she wore.

Whenever Aki finds herself able to talk again, "What... was that?"

Crow runs a hand through his hair, a wolfish grin appearing on his face. "That was fucking hot, that's what _that_ was." He laughs at the annoyed pout that appears on her face. "Don't act like you didn't like it, too!"

She doesn't even try to argue with that.

Aki turns to the mirror, attempting to run her hands through her hair to straighten it back up, and Crow wraps his arms around her from behind, kissing her on the cheek. "You're cute, you know?" His expression is soft, and his voice now devoid of any teasing, and despite the events that just happened, Aki feels a blush coming to her face. He knows exactly what to do to stop her from being annoyed at him for too long.

Crow turns her back around again, pulls her against him and kisses her, soft and sweet. Aki can't help but return the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they part, she leans her forehead against his, looks up at him and smiles. He presses one more kiss to her cheek before he looks down at the now-forgotten dress on the ground.

"So... you're going to buy that, right?"


End file.
